


After everything

by Vinylla_kitten



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Getting Back Together, How Do I Tag, M/M, Magic, Minor Injuries, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Tea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinylla_kitten/pseuds/Vinylla_kitten
Summary: The shop had been quiet after everything... Well, until he walked in...( don't know where this is going, I'll update at some point but I also wanna write some Nadia/Portia)Apprentice is left ambiguous/ barely mentioned but basically they married Nadia





	After everything

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some arcana fanfic coz I love this game, so here's some Julian/Asra I wanna write some nadia/Portia soon. I'll probably add more chapters when I have time, enjoy

'Ok, thanks again.' With the last of the customers gone, Asra closed up the shop for the day. The shop floor was quieter during the day now it was just him although everyone was happier now Asra couldn't help missing his apprentice. For years he had thought there could be more there, even before the plague, but Nadia was an incredible woman and seeing them together he finally understood they weren't meant to be and slowly he had learnt to be ok with that. Still the quiet in his shop was something he had yet to adjust to.

As he finished packing bottles back onto the shelf he was shaken by the sudden, erratic knocking at the. He swung it open to reveal a familiar mop of red hair, collapsed against the frame, wheezing and out of breath,  
'It's just you?' He panted, Asra nodded his eyes scanning Julian with concern.  
'Damn, I was hoping for someone with a little more medical experience. But you'll have to do.'  
He released the single button done on his coat revealing a white under shirt stained with blood, his pailing body and a vampire eel fang-deep in his side, his crimson blood visibly seeping into its translucent body.

For a few seconds all Asra could do was stare before reaching frantically pulling him inside by his coat tail.  
'Ilya, I...How did this happen? ' he asked in disbelief.  
'A client came in with it on her arm, I managed to remove it off her but then it just...ugh... changed targets.' Julian collapsed over the counter.  
'I was looking for...ugh. Just help me get this off.'  
Asra hooked his arms under Julian's shaking form and helped lift him till he lay flat on the counter. He was bone white and wincing in pain, but not a hint of fear was visible on his face; his reluctance towards his own life stung deep within Asra for reasons he couldn't quite grasp.

Sliding away the doctor's heavy coat, his trembling fingers released the white shirt from the wound.  
'Take your time.' Julian jibed between gritted teeth. Asra placed his hand against Julian's chest to steady it; the warmth felt familiar, almost comforting. He grabbed at the eel and pulled, each fang releasing slowly from between his ribcage. Julien for once stayed silent but tears rolled down his cheeks and dripped from his chin; Asra couldn't bring himself to look.

Finally the eel peeled away from the doctor; panicking, Asra through it's sickly form into a small bucket by the door. Julian exhaled shakily, laughing and clasping at his side:  
'Oh god, sorry does it hurt...' Asra started, hands fluttering over his body nervous to touch.  
'No, no darling. Just need to stop the bleeding, apply pressure to the wound - basic stuff.' Julian replied, as he spoke he felt two warm hands settle on his side, tracing gently along his skin before settling more firmly again the wound.  
'Ugh...thanks, umm..ok you need to press a bit firmer...ack...and a cloth would've helped.' 

Asra slid his silk scarf off the coat rack and pressed it against his side. He could feel Julian relax under his touch, for some reason stirring up warmth scross his cheeks and along his neck.

After a short while Julian asked to see the wound, although the bleeding had subsided a little the gaping wound was still oozing blood,  
'I need stitches,' he hummed 'The needle, everything is in the wooden box beside the door...I' his voice tapered off. Quickly Asra reached for the keys, in the third pocket of Julian's coat as they always were, before hurrying along to street to the clinic, leaving Julian alone with only his thoughts and old feelings to distract him.

Julian's eyes were closed as Asra rentered the shop. For a second he panicked, heart pounding wildly against his chest as he raced towards Julian. Throwing down the wooden box beside him, Asra reached shaking to lie his hand against Julian's cheek.  
'Ilya? Are you okay?' He stuttered, Julian hummed gently, reassuring him and he felt his breath flow out from his lungs.  
'Did you bring it?' Asra guided the box to Julian's hand, he checked them briefly, nodding his acceptance before struggling to push himself up against the wall. Catching him by the bone of his hip and the dip in his shoulder blade, Asra gently pushed him back into a seated position. His hand brushed along the bones of Julian's neck before gently catching his jaw, holding his chin carefully as the doctor settled against the wall. For a moment, time seemed to slow, Asra felt himself lean forward as Julian relaxed into his hold. Asra's eyes fluttered closed as he savoured the feel of warm breath against his cheek and rough skin against his fingertips before releasing Julian to lie back against the wall, rising to his feet and disappearing into the kitchen to make tea.


End file.
